Cybernetic Adventure
by NICK54222
Summary: Max is chosen by his Video Game Idol, Ulrich, protagonist of his favorite video game: The Young Samurai, to be part of a Cybernetic Adventure Code, which makes Max become him and enables him to fight against the VICP! What will happen? Read this now!
1. Discovery of the Computer

**Cybernetic Adventure**

**Chapter 1**

**Discovery of the Computer**

**Crossover Between Dragon Tales and Code Lyoko**

**NOTE: Certain things in this story make the main world similar to Lyoko.**

**Description: Max is now 8 and Emmy and Enrique are now 10 and still go to Dragon Land to see their dragon friends. But something goes on to change that. Max and Emmy find a laboratory and go inside it. Their friends follow them into it. They notice that everything is connected to the computer in the center of the room. So they try to find out what it is, only to find out that it is very dangerous. So they go ask Quetzal, but Max is shocked (electric) by some source. The gang decides to take him to Quetzal as Max is sleeping. As he is fainted, Max is in the Forest Level of his favorite video game: The Young Samurai. He realizes that it is all a dream after his meet with his video game idol: Ulrich, who is The Young Samurai himself. Ulrich tells Max that they are part of a Cybernetic Adventure Code, an arrangement of 4 numbers (each person with it has a different combination of 4 numbers) that allows a human to enter the computer and become any video game character in the computer (humans without the code look like the users from Tron). Max is shocked (facial expression) to hear that his code allows him to become Ulrich himself. Max asks when he will get the code, but Ulrich tells him that he is about to wake up, so he will explain soon. Max wakes up and sees himself in the School in the Sky. Quetzal decides to see the laboratory in person with the gang, only to find that they are in some mysterious lab for a game. Max finds out that he got the Cyber Adventure Code because the computer was an entrance point into a cybernetic universe that his favorite video game is a part of. That night, he hopes to meet his idol again.**

**So, let's show the characters, starting with the main characters.**

Max Montez: A young 8 year old boy that is chosen to fight with a Cybernetic Adventure Code that allows him to enter the computer world as his video game idol. He goes inside the computer to begin his long journey to save his sister from the evil virus known as VICP (Virtual Interspace Control Program). He teams up with Ulrich, his Video Game idol, to save his sister.

Ulrich: Max's video game idol and main protagonist of the game "The Young Samurai". He tells Max about his Cybernetic Adventure Code and tells him later that in order for it to work, they must become one. He is who Max becomes with his Cybernetic Adventure Code to save his sister from the VICP and destroy the VICP for good. He is 14 and he looks exactly like how Ulrich is in Lyoko in Code Lyoko for Seasons 1-3.

Virtual Interspace Control Program: A program that takes over Ulrich's world and the computer world and forces humans without Cyber Adventure Codes to work in cybernetic games of that computer. He captures Emmy, Max's sister, because he wants her to serve as a female executive, which tempts Max to go into the computer and use the Cybernetic Adventure Code of his body to save her. But he must face the VICP before leaving the cybernetic world with Emmy.

ARKIS: The VICP's number 1 servant. He leads the game production for users that they are forced to play for enjoyment of the VICP. But he tries to stop Max while in the final world of the computer so that he cannot defeat the VICP and save his sister or save Dragon Land from exploding.

Emmy Montez: Max's 10-year-old sister who discovers the lab with him. One night, the VICP manages to use a hand to break the barrier and take Emmy with him and capture her inside the computer to use her as his female executive for destruction of Dragon Land and making entry into the lab impossible. Max, despite his young age, decides to go and save her one night and is gone for a few days to save her in a long journey.

Enrique Sanchez: Emmy's best friend. He is concerned after Emmy is trapped in the computer and even more concerned when Max goes missing, which wants him and the dragons to save Emmy themselves and find Max, who is inside the computer as Ulrich, his video game idol, with a Cybernetic Adventure Code.

Ord: A blue dragon that is Max's best friend in Dragon Land and worriedly goes into the computer so he can save Emmy.

Cassie: A pink dragon that decides with bravery to save Emmy in the computer.

Zak and Wheezie: A two headed dragon friend of the gang. Wheezie wanted to go in the computer, but Zak didn't before they enter the computer.

**That's all for the characters. Now let us begin with Chapter 1.**

**Max and Emmy's House**

Emmy is waiting for Enrique in the living room while Max plays his favorite video game: The Young Samurai for his video game console he got for a few years ago on Christmas.

He also got the game on Christmas as well, and since then, he has started to play and play and play most games in the series of that game.

He was on Level 5 of the first game, known as "The Mountains" Area of the game.

"Come and get me, Dark Samurai! Ulrich will take you out pretty easily, even if you send hordes of your drones!", said Max, eager to beat the level.

Ulrich, controlled by Max took them out easily due to Max's mastery of the game's skills.

"Now where is the boss of the level?", Max asked.

After a while of busting enemies and moving on, Max encounters the boss: a giant cloud giant with one eye (the Cloud Cyclops).

I know your weak point, Cyclops of the Clouds! You can't stop Ulrich at all with any of your attacks!", said Max, eager to beat the game again (he beat the game many, many times).

So Ulrich jumped up and while dodging his attacks, slashed the Cyclops's Eye with his Saber Katana until the boss was defeated to clear the stage.

"ALL RIGHT! I DID IT! NOW TO FACE THE DARK SAMURAI!", said Max very loudly.

"Max! Enrique's here!", said Emmy from the front room.

"OK Emmy!", said Max, who saved his game before turning it off.

"I'll defeat you again, Dark Samurai, but not until later.", Max thought as he looked at his game system.

**Playroom**

As Max entered the Playroom, Enrique and Emmy were waiting for him in there.

"Let me guess Max. You played your favorite game again.", said Enrique.

"Yes. So, since we are going to Dragon Land, I'll take a break from it until later.", said Max.

So the 3 used the rhyme and ended up in Dragon Land after a while.

**Meanwhile, In a Computer**

A few humans were running in a race in some cybernetic game grid with cybernetic clothing on with blue lines.

They were against ones with red lines.

A crowd of people cheered as they watched them race.

As the race was about to end, the game grid shook and made an explosion to reveal a circular hole.

Everyone ran as the hole began to grow something.

But someone just stayed behind and watched.

A giant tower grew and appeared in the circular hole.

"I am the Virtual Interspace Control Program! Bow down to me and be my Users or suffer!", said VICP.

The person who stayed disappeared and reappeared in some forest-like area.

"I need someone to stop him, even if I have my Saber Katana. But I think I will need a great fan of me. Someone who calls me his idol! But who would that be? I'll check in this tower for this game world.", said the figure.

So he ran towards the tower and entered it to find some icons around the center of the tower.

"When I find him, VICP will be gone for good!", said the figure again.

**Dragon Land**

The 3 kids appeared in a meadow.

"Max! Emmy! Enrique!", said Ord, who ran up to them and gave them a hug.

After the hug, Max said "Are you ready for some Dragon Ball?".

"Yes buddy! The others are playing too!", said Ord.

So they ran towards the others to play Dragon Ball in the field.

Max and Ord ran towards the ball, but Emmy kicked it before they could kick.

Cassie then kicked it to Zak and Wheezie, who accidentally kicked the ball towards a cave with some metal plates around it.

"Where's the ball?", Cassie asked.

"It went that way!", said Enrique.

So the gang went that way and found the ball.

"There it is! But what is that cave?", said Ord, scared.

"Let's go inside it!", said Emmy.

"Are you sure? OK, I'll go, but I will be as brave is I can.", said Ord.

So the gang went into the cave with metal plates on it.

**Laboratory**

The gang found out that the ball was not near a cave, but a laboratory.

"What is this laboratory? And why do we think that it's dangerous?", said Zak.

"This lab, it looks like some sort of video game level from "The Young Samurai 2". But it looks different than in the game.

"Look at that giant computer. It looks like a master computer!", said Enrique.

The gang approached the computer after looking around the lab.

"This looks like it should not be touched by us. But I don't know what's going on here!", said Emmy as she looked at the computer.

"Let's think about what we should do!", said Cassie.

The gang began to think about what they should do.

**Forest Tower**

The figure was still in the tower in the Forest, looking for the one who calls him his idol.

"My idol is in the lab of the Master Computer of this world? I better get into him to tell him what is going on!", said the figure.

So he transformed into a data particle to enter Max's thoughts.

**Laboratory**

"I know! Let's go see Quetzal!", said Enrique.

The gang decided to go show Quetzal the Laboratory.

Suddenly, one of the screens on the computer zapped Max, causing him to faint and go to sleep.

"Max! Let's take him back to Quetzal and tell him what's going on!", said Emmy.

Ord picked up Max as he was sleeping and took him back to The School in the Sky.

**Max's Dream**

Max wakes up in a forest.

"Am I in what I think I am in? No way! I'm in the Forest Level in "The Young Samurai"!", said Max.

"You are, my #1 fan. But Max, now we need to talk.", said the figure behind Max.

"No way! It's Ulrich!", said Max.

"Yes Max, it's me, your video game idol for a few years. But this thing we need to talk about is no joke!", said Ulrich.

"Why? What's going on?", Max asked.

"That computer you saw was the Master Computer of this world that has some parts of it from my first game, but it's much different than your video game copy.", said Ulrich.

"That was interesting!", said Max.

"But this thing is not and instead very bad. This world was peaceful until the Virtual Interspace Control Program came and terrorized the core of this world. Now everyone is being used as users for him.", said Ulrich.

"That's not good!", said Max.

"There is hope still. It's the reason why I brought you here. You and I are now part of a Code System known as the Cybernetic Adventure Code. It allows Users of this world or humans from your world to become video game characters in this world for escape from the VICP.", said Ulrich.

"So that means that I can…?", Max asked.

"Yes Max. Our code allows us to become one so that you can become me and face the VICP himself. Why? Because I was no match for his powers with my Saber Katana as of now, since I was too weak for his powers. But when we are combined, we can face him and defeat him because our powers make my Saber Katana 4 times as powerful.", said Ulrich.

"I better get this code and stop the VICP. But what does he want to do?", Max asked.

"I'll tell you when we meet again in another one of your dreams. All of this information I told you is real. You better be ready Max!", said Ulrich.

"OK then. I can't wait to show this VICP not to mess with your world!", said Max.

"Good. I'll see you soon, partner!", said Ulrich as Max's dream ended.

**The School in the Sky**

Max woke up at The School in the Sky after talking to his idol about something important.

"What just happened?", Max asked.

"You were hit by electricity and fainted. But we got you out and now Quetzal will tell us about the laboratory!", said Enrique.

"The laboratory you found is very dangerous and should be sealed up. But I will check to see if it is dangerous.", said Quetzal.

The gang went with Quetzal to the laboratory.

**Laboratory**

"This laboratory has some very weird machines down here. And that computer looks suspicious!", said Quetzal as he entered the Laboratory.

"What is it?", Zak asked.

"It's a computer that is a Master Computer for a cybernetic world. But I do not know how to enter the world, so you should not come here often since you might disappear.", said Quetzal.

"Why is this dangerous, Quetzal?", asked Emmy.

"Because anything in this computer can grab anyone, even from Earth, and pull them into the computer. Be careful, ninos!", said Quetzal.

So the gang left and Max looked back as he suspected that the VICP could grab any of them.

But then, a screen flashed on the computer.

Max ran up to it and saw Ulrich on it.

"That was real, right?", said Max.

"Yes Max. That dream was real. But did you know that the VICP…", said Ulrich.

"I just learned that. You know, that anyone can grab dragons or humans into this computer.", said Max.

"You must have found that out before I told you! But tomorrow night, I will give you the code.", said Ulrich.

"OK.", said Max.

The screen disappeared and Max left the laboratory.

**Max and Emmy's House Later**

Max was playing his favorite game again and he was doing the final Level: Dark Temple (before Max starts making progress in the level, each level is made up of 8 stages, at the end of Stage 8 is the boss, so in this case, the boss of 6-8 will be the final boss, which is the Dark Samurai).

"Here we go again with the final level of the game.", said Emmy.

Max controlled Ulrich to go through the Dark Temple and get to the final boss of the game.

"Dark Samurai! Show yourself!", said Max as he got to the end of the final stage.

He appeared and Max began slashing at him, but the Dar Samurai was slashing too.

Max's skills, however, made the Dark Samurai no match for him.

"And once again, he beats the game and saves the girl.", said Emmy.

"I think that I should increase the difficulty!", said Max.

"I wonder when you will be ready for the hardest difficulty.

"Um, Emmy? That was the hardest difficulty.", said Max.

"I guess you are the master of the game,", said Emmy.

**Meanwhile, in The Master Computer**

All the people in the world were now being used as users for Programs.

"That VICP needs to be stopped.", said one user.

"But how? Even our strength can't stop him since of his servants!", said another user.

Just then, the game grid flashed, as two users were about to fight.

"Begin the disk fight now!", said a mysterious figure from high up.

So the two users began to fight with their disks by throwing them (similar to Tron, as it is the 3rd thing to be in this crossover story).

The user on one side blocked the other user's disk by using his own and immediately threw it at his opponent after deflecting it. The opponent's disk did not come in time to deflect the other disk, so the user was deresoluted. The winning user held his disk above his head for victory, but was then taken back to his cell.

"I'm like unstoppable now!", said the winning user after he returned to his cell.

"You are, but we really need to stop the VICP.", said one of the users.

"But I need to escape to beat him. Or maybe someone could do something to allow him or her to get to where the VICP is!", said that same user that one the match.

"That VICP has done something to this area of the cybernetic world. We need someone to make this like what it was before the VICP struck.", said another user.

"There is a way. It involves someone using the Cybernetic Adventure Code. But if you input it, then when you die, you will respawn at the forest part of the world and you will have to get through each world before you get back to this one.", said one of the users.

"But who would want to do that? Someone who is worthy of fighting the robots in the worlds? Or maybe someone can fuse their body with someone in this Cybernetic Universe!", said another user nearby.

"Either way, someone needs to save this universe!", said another user.

**Max and Emmy's House**

"Kids! Dinnertime!", said Max and Emmy's mother.

Max and Emmy went to the kitchen to eat dinner.

"Look at this!", said Max and Emmy's father as he was looking at the newspaper before his company's success.

"What is it Dad?", Max asked.

Max and Emmy's dad began to read:

**"People mysteriously go missing! But they were being grabbed by an unknown being and taken to an unknown world. Technologists found out that this was being caused by something known as the VICP, the Virtual Interspace Control Program. He's been seen pulling people to his world and using them for his Users. Technologists are trying to find a way to stop him and put an end to this madness. But unfortunately, they fail even thought they are trying their best!",** said Max's and Emmy's father from the newspaper.

Max began to look kind of shocked.

"Max, do you know what's going on?", his mother asked.

"I'm scared that we will be taken by the VICP!", said Max.

"Don't worry Max. My company, known as LENOM, should be able to regain control of the game. Speaking of LENOM, look at this!", said Max's father.

**"Mr. Montez says that he and his company will defeat the VICP, no matter how long it takes!",** said the newspaper read my Mr. Montez.

"Let's finish our dinner and get this over with!", said Mrs. Montez.

So the family began to finish their dinner.

**Forest Level of the Computer**

Ulrich is looking around for anything suspicious around him.

"The VICP might be up to something! But what will that be?", said Ulrich to himself.

Just then, the tower behind him had something in it.

Ulrich ran inside it to find out what it is.

After looking at some data, Ulrich said, "It's trying to explode Dragon Land and Earth? I must tell Max about this!".

**Max and Emmy's House That Night**

Max looks outside his window before going to bed.

"Ulrich, I hope you can give me more information because there is havoc being caused by the VICP!", Max thought as the screen goes up into the sky.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I FINISHED THIS IN 2 DAYS!**

**Chapter 2: Crisis Begins**

**Description: Max asks his parents if they know about the VICP the next day. All that his father knows is that it is evil and someone created it. So that night, Max dreams and Ulrich returns in it. Ulrich tells Max about what is happening, but Max knows some of it already. Then Ulrich tells Max their Cybernetic Adventure Code and goes into Max's body. And just at the right time, since Emmy was being grabbed by the VICP into Dragon Land and straight towards the inside of the computer. Max tells Enrique, as well as his dragon friends and his parents what happened to Emmy. He suspects that it was the VICP that did that, so he and Ulrich plan something. But what would they be planning? And will Max save Emmy or have his worlds explode to death? But will the plan affect the feelings of his friends who were not taken by the VICP? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Crisis Begins

**Cybernetic Adventure**

**Chapter 2**

**Crisis Begins**

**A Crossover between Dragon Tales and Code Lyoko**

**Description: The next morning, Max asks his parents about the VICP. But unlike Max's knowledge, all that he knows is that the VICP is evil and someone created it for evil purposes. But after reading the newspaper, Mr. Montez finds out that someone from his company that is not himself created the VICP for revenge on him. He wants to know who wants revenge on him. So Max waits for night so that he can see Ulrich in his dream. When night came, Ulrich returned to Max's dream and he tells something about the VICP that is very urgent. Max also tells him about what is happening in his town. Ulrich decides that it is a good idea to give him their Cybernetic Adventure Code and enter Max's body. The code, however, only works if you input it inside the computer, much to Ulrich's knowledge. But when Max wakes up, he hears some screaming. Max gets dressed and sees that a hand made by the VICP is pulling Emmy. Max followed the hand all the way to the laboratory in Dragon Land that was dangerous and Emmy was actually pulled inside the computer. The next morning, Max tells his parents and friends what happened to Emmy all thanks to the VICP. Max decides to tell his friends about the Virtual Interspace Control Program and its havoc across the world and possibly, Dragon Land if the monster program is not stopped. The dragons are scared and decide to hide until the invasion is over. Max, on the other hand, plans to do something about this invasion. He and Ulrich decide to go inside the computer. But things at first do not go right. First, a laser hits Max, turning him into a User for the Virtual Interspace Control Program and he is locked up in a cell. Then he is forced to play games for him and his servant ARKIS. Finally, he finds his sister, tied up in the VICP's room. But he finds out earlier that all Users are unable to enter the room where the VICP is unless you have a secret code. Max realizes that the code is the Cybernetic Adventure Code. So he escapes the game grid before a game starts and before he leaves to voyage through the universe, he completely enters his Cybernetic Adventure Code and is sent out of Carthalage, the name of the world that he was in. Emmy realizes that the person thrown away was Max and worries about him. But ARKIS realizes that Max had a Cybernetic Adventure Code, so he sends robot squads after Max to slow him down.**

**Carthalage Area**

All of the Users in nearby cells were discussing about someone missing and that ARKIS should be seeing him in a cell.

"So, there's someone missing from here.", said one of the Users.

"Whom are you talking about?", another User asked.

"The Young Samurai. He was not seen by anyone in this area so he could possibly be in another area or gone to another world.", said User #1 (I'm doing it like this now to let the readers know the order of Users in a scene).

"Wait a minute! Are you talking about Ulrich, main protagonist of "The Young Samurai" video game?", User #2 asked.

"Yes. He might even be part of a Cybernetic Adventure Code now with someone on Earth or a permanent User of this world. I wonder where he is now.", said User #1.

"Hey guys! I just heard about this from some of the VICP's Users.", said a User who just got back into his cell.

"What is it? Is he planning to have all of the Users fight against his?", asked User #2.

"Don't worry. He's not trying to have us all fight him. He's looking for a girl to take into this world from Earth to help him explode all of the worlds in existence so that no one can access the Master Computer.", said User #3.

"Well whoever that girl is, then the humans of Earth should protect her and not let the VICP get her! But if she does, I bet that Ulrich will find a human to get more power and defeat the VICP!", said User #1.

**Elsewhere in the Carthalage Area**

"Virtual Interspace Control Program! I have found your creator's name!", said ARKIS.

"Who would that be, my number 1 User?", said the VICP.

"His name is Mr. Shayer of LENOM Corporation. It says here that he wants revenge on Mr. Montez for breaking his program and editing it, therefore wanting revenge on him and allowing him to create you by stealing much power from the original copy and he sent you here.", said ARKIS.

"After entering this world, I created you and other Users. Now we are almost complete with our plan to take over this world!", said VICP.

"Not even you can stop us, Ulrich of The Young Samurai Video Game!", said ARKIS, followed by an evil laugh.

**Forest Level**

Many different robots are starting to appear, but Ulrich is taking them out easily with his Saber Katana.

"These must be from the Virtual Interspace Control Program! I must give Max these powers fast before the VICP's plan succeeds!", said Ulrich as he takes out the robots from the VICP, one by one.

**Max and Emmy's House**

Max is dreaming about him in his town.

"What's going on here?", Max asked as everyone ran away from what's in front of him.

Max was shocked to see what is happening to his town.

The buildings were burning and the ground was shaking.

"I am the Virtual Interspace Control Program. Obey me or suffer!", said the VICP.

He blasted a flame at Max, but he woke up before it hit him.

"So that thing that blasted me was the VICP? I better get ready to fight it!", said Max as he looked out the window of his room with the morning light shining in his eyes.

He got dressed and went downstairs for his breakfast.

"Max, did you know that there was a bad storm going on outside last night?", Emmy asked in the hallway before he got to the kitchen.

"What are you talking about, sis?", Max asked.

"Look outside when you get downstairs before you eat breakfast and then you will know.", said Emmy.

Max rushed downstairs to see what happened outside that night.

**Kitchen**

Max went to the window to see what the bad storm that last night did.

"I know Max. It's in the paper, too!", said his father.

Outside the window were broken windows, walls, and doors.

"Dang you VICP!", Max thought.

"I'll read to you what happened Max. It was a bad storm last night, but this VICP thing also abducted people.", said his father as Max sat down.

Max's father began to read out loud:

**"A thunderstorm last night did heavy damage to our town last night. Rain flooded buildings, winds blew trees in a direction, and the thunder burned buildings. But something worse happened last night. The VICP got about 50 people last night and turned them into his Users for his games. Someone needs to stop this VICP virus and fast, before every human being is a User for him!",** said the newspaper.

"Dad, do you know anything about the VICP?", Max asked his father.

"Yes Max. I know who the VICP is. It's an evil computer program created by someone who wants revenge on the people.", said Mr. Montez.

"What's going on, Mom?", said Emmy as she walked downstairs.

"50 people last night were pulled into the computer by the VICP.", said Mrs. Montez.

"What's this? Someone from my company that wants revenge on me created the VICP? My program for a computer was not like his idea for it? I will find out who made the VICP and turn him into the police immediately!", said Mr. Montez after seeing something else in the newspaper about someone from LENOM created the VICP.

"I guess the real enemy is the creator of the VICP, and me and Ulrich will find that out very soon!", Max thought.

Just then, a news reporter came to the house and knocked on the door.

Mr. Montez opened it and saw the news reporter.

"So, Mr. Montez, head of one of the games made by LENOM, how do you feel about this VICP?", said the news reporter.

"I feel like that person should be found and be in prison for life because anything evil that affects this town will have someone up to it.", said Mr. Montez.

"And why does the person want revenge on you?", said the news reporter.

"Because that person had an idea that was going to cause viruses. Mad of the final result, he must have used his idea to create the VICP and capture the people around town. So everyone, look for the person that has a way to contact the VICP and then turn him in immediately!", said Mr. Montez.

"You heard it folks. If you still are here in this town, then try to find the person with the way of contacting the VICP and the files to create the VICP. That way, you can turn him in with proper evidence and save the lives of many people.", said the news reporter.

Mr. Montez closed the door and finished his breakfast.

After the family finished breakfast, Mr. Montez went to work, Mrs. Montez stayed home, and Max and Emmy went outside for some time outside in the summer.

**Meanwhile, In the Master Computer at Carthalage**

The Users begin a disk battle. 4 Red Users all fire a disk at the blue User in the center, who deflected all of them and threw his in a circle that hit and deresoluted 3 of the Red Users since the leader of the Red Users deflected the disk. The Red User immediately threw the disk at the blue user, but he deflected his attack and finished off the red user, winning the match. He was then sent back to his cell with the other Users.

**Forest Level**

Ulrich had defeated all of the robots the VICP sent.

But a User came to him.

"Ulrich! I knew that you were safe!", said the User.

"So, what's been going on back at Carthalage?", Ulrich asked.

"The VICP is getting everyone forced to play these games.", said the User.

"I'm going to find and combine with my #1 fan to stop the VICP.", said Ulrich.

"OK then. I better get back to my cell and fast!", said the User.

**Max and Emmy's House Later On**

Max got into his bed after preparation and went to sleep quickly and began to dream.

**Max's Dream**

Once again, Max was in the Forest Level like his last dream.

"Ulrich! I'm here!", said Max.

"I'm right here Max!", said Ulrich, behind Max.

"There you are. There's something important going on in my world!", said Max.

"Tell me what's going on. Then I'll tell you what's going on.", said Ulrich.

"Not only did 50 humans become Users, but someone from my father's company created the VICP!", said Max.

"Interesting information. But here, I found out that the VICP is trying to blow up all of the worlds in existence, including other worlds that are not Earth.", said Ulrich.

"This is all important!", said Max.

"With all this important information, I must give you our Cybernetic Adventure Code. This code will be put into your mind.", said Ulrich.

So Max's Cybernetic Adventure Code was copied and transferred into his mind.

Max looked into his mind and saw the number "7568" in his mind.

"Remember that Max. But just to be safe, I must enter your body!", said Ulrich.

"OK then!", said Max.

So Ulrich transformed into a particle and went inside Max, combining the two.

After it was complete, Max looked at himself and noticed something.

He noticed that he was still Max.

"I forgot something Max!", said Ulrich.

"Ulrich! Where are you?", said Max.

"In your body. You can't see me, but I can still talk to you from inside here. So anyway, the thing I forgot was that it only works in the computer. You need to find a computer, type in the code as a password for anything and it will allow you to become me.", said Ulrich.

"OK then!", said Max.

Just then, he heard some screaming.

He realized who it was.

"I think whoever screamed is in danger! Wake up Max!", said Ulrich.

Max waked up and left his dream with Ulrich in his body.

**Max and Emmy's House**

Max waked up and got dressed.

He knew it was early, but he also knew that this was an emergency.

So he saw a hand pulling Emmy out of her room.

"Is that what I think it is?", said Max.

"Yes Max. That's the VICP's hand! He's trying to get your sister. Follow the hand and do not stop until you find out where it is going!", said Ulrich.

So Max put on his shoes and followed the hand grabbing Emmy.

The hand was starting to go to another dimension.

"I'll warp you to the dimension or world the hand is taking your sister.", said Ulrich.

So Ulrich warped Max to where the hand was coming from.

**And before you can guess what the hand is coming from, the storyline of this story is in the summertime. So this is when Emmy and Enrique are going into 5th Grade and Max is going into 3rd. Now back to the story.**

**Dragon Land**

Ulrich perfectly warped Max to Dragon Land, where the hand with Emmy was still moving back.

Max chased it all the way to the Laboratory.

**Laboratory**

Max saw that the hand was from the Master Computer.

The hand went inside the computer and forced Emmy to go inside as well.

"So that's how the humans went to the Cybernetic World and became Users for him.", said Max.

"Yes Max. But unfortunately, your sister is inside the computer. You need to tell your parents and friends what happened.", said Ulrich.

"I guess I should go home and tell them in the morning.", said Max as he went back home.

Ulrich warped him back to his room, allowing him to go straight into his bed quickly.

**The Next Morning**

Max walked downstairs with his head faced down.

"I found out about it this morning after checking her room.", said his father when he saw Max.

"What's wrong?", said Mrs. Montez.

"The VICP took Emmy away. Now I really want this VICP virus program to be immediately deleted.", said Mr. Montez.

"I should tell my friend Enrique when he gets here.", said Max.

**Later**

Max was waiting for Enrique until he came from the Playroom door.

"I heard. Emmy is gone and we need to save her from the computer immediately!", said Enrique.

"You go first. I have to do something before I go to Dragon Land.", said Max.

"OK Max.", said Enrique.

Max went into the closet to talk with Ulrich.

"What's wrong Max? I'm fine with you going with him.", said Ulrich.

"I know. It's just that I'm planning to do something at about a few minutes before midnight tonight.", said Max.

"I know what you want to do. I'll wake you up then so that you can go into the computer. I'll warp you and you can tell your friends that you needed to talk with your parents for a second first, but I know that they will not care.", said Ulrich.

"OK then.", said Max.

Ulrich warped Max to Dragon Land.

**Dragon Land**

When Max arrived, Ord ran up to him.

"Max! This is bad!", said Ord.

"I know. But I'll show you where it is!", said Max.

The gang followed him to the laboratory.

**Laboratory**

"A hand pulled Emmy in there! I'm scared! I don't want to be pulled there!", said Zak.

"I'll tell you what is happening! The Virtual Interspace Control Program is grabbing people from Earth and maybe even Dragon Land if you are not careful! He's turning the captured humans into Users to play games for his enjoyment! He is also trying to blow up all of the worlds. The VICP must be stopped before we lose this war!", said Max.

The dragons gasped and screamed "I WANT TO HIDE FROM THE VICP!", then ran out of the lab.

"We should tell them that if someone can stop the VICP, then everyone will be alright!", said Enrique.

"I know. But this is serious!", said Max as he and Enrique walked out.

**Carthalage Area**

Emmy had become a User and was trapped in a special cell.

ARKIS approached her.

"Well now, if it isn't the User for the VICP!", said ARKIS.

"Why do you want me?", Emmy asked.

"You will help me and the VICP destroy the worlds outside this computer!", said ARKIS.

"Never!", said Emmy as she kicked the cell door and went to another area of the cybernetic world.

"If you refuse, then you will be punished!", said ARKIS.

**Later That Night in Max's Room**

"Max! Wake up! Time to save your sister!", said Ulrich.

"Emmy, do not worry! I am coming to save you as my idol and I will defeat the VICP!", said Max as he woke up.

So he got dressed and put on his shoes and warped to Dragon Land, right at the entrance of the laboratory.

**Laboratory**

Max ran into the laboratory and saw the Master Computer.

"So how do I enter this?", Max asked.

"You need to activate a laser. But I do not know where the laser is.", said Ulrich.

Max looked around for the laser until he saw some cords connected to a computer.

A single button was there.

"Does this activate the laser for entry into the computer?", Max asked.

"Just try. It might be.", said Ulrich.

So Max pressed the button and a laser hit him.

Now the laser does the same thing that made Flynn enter Tron in the 1982 film.

**Carthalage Area**

Max was resoluted in the Carthalage Area after being transported into the computer.

He looked at himself.

His body had a white suit with blue lasers on it (a type of body for Blue Users in Tron from 1982).

Also, the world Max is in is where all the humans are 3D anywhere in the world (makes sense since Ulrich is 3D in Look).

"Am I a User?", Max asked.

"It looks like you are. But now we need to find a password computer so that you can enter your Cybernetic Adventure Code and become me to save your sister.", said Ulrich.

Just then, some red laser bodyguards came and made Max go to his cell.

Max was locked up and noticed that other Users were around him.

"A new User, huh?", said one User.

"Other Users are here? Then did any of you see a girl captured by the VICP?", Max asked.

"Yes. She escaped and is now somewhere in the Cybernetic World. She might find The Young Samurai, known as Ulrich.", said User #1.

"I'm with him, actually", said Ulrich from Max's body.

"Then you must have a Cybernetic Adventure Code.", said another User.

"We will tell the other Users about you. Now why were you interested in that girl?", said User #1.

"Because that was my sister.", said Max.

"You want to know something? Mr. Shayer of LENOM created the VICP.", said User #1.

"So he wanted revenge on your father!", said Ulrich.

"I must find and expose him to my father!", said Max.

"No more time to talk now. You are about to play a game for the VICP. Each of us is trying to destroy the VICP ourselves.", said User #2.

Guards took Max out of his cell and took him towards the game grid.

He was face to face with a User about the same age as him.

"Max, get ready! You are about to play the disk game. Do not die here, got it buddy?", said Ulrich.

"Alright then.", said Max.

His opponent threw his disk towards Max But Max used his to deflect it and threw his right at his opponent, easily defeating him. But before Max could celebrate his victory, three other equally aged and sized opponents threw their disks at Max, which were deflected by his own which was used to be thrown at the opponents and defeated two of them, leaving the leader left to be fought. So the opponent threw his disk at Max, which was deflected by his own and was used to defeat the opponent, making Max win the match for real this time. Max was then escorted back to his cell.

"We have a plan for you to save your sister.", said one of the Users.

"And here is how it will work. Before you start the racing game, one of the Users will attack the guards and deactivate the Game Grid for 10 minutes. After 10 minutes, the Game Grid will reactivate. That ARKIS and his Users will be too busy to mind with you.", said another User.

"Who is ARKIS?", Max asked.

"He works for the VICP. We will need to defeat him before we face the VICP.", said Ulrich.

**Elsewhere**

"Let me go!", said Emmy.

Emmy was captured and led to the room where the VICP is.

She was strapped up and put onto a wall and was guarded by the VICP.

"You will help me destroy your world!", said the VICP.

Emmy was about to react, but she could only look around since she lost her voice.

"I've taken your voice, so that you cannot allow your brother to hear you!", said the VICP.

**Game Grid**

Max and 4 other Users were ready for a racing game.

Suddenly, the Game Grid explodes.

"This is not supposed to happen! Repair the Game Grid in 10 minutes!", said ARKIS.

Max ran to a computer.

When he found one that can use passwords, he began to look for the Password Screen.

"Here it is. The Password Screen that we will use. Type in your Cyber Adventure Code now!", said Ulrich.

Max remembered what his Code was, so he typed in "7568" and pressed Enter.

"I feel kind of weird.", said Max.

"Do not worry Max. Prepare to become one with me!", said Ulrich.

Max was blasted straight out of Carthalage and towards a different spot in the universe.

Emmy saw Max and began to worry about him as she was still locked up in the VICP's room.

"I know what your brother is up to! He has a Cybernetic Adventure Code, allowing him to become a video game character and fight against us. But I shall send the VICP's squadrons after him! You brother is doomed and soon will be your world!", said ARKIS.

"VICP, my creation, I must not let him face you, so I will stop him on his way towards you.", said Mr. Shayer in red laser armor.

"Do not let him get through The Mountains Area. Otherwise you will be under my control and will be forced to fight against Mr. Montez here in Carthalage!", said the VICP.

"Understood, my creation!", said Mr. Shayer as he transformed into a knight with armor and a deadly sword.

**Enrique's Dream**

Enrique was walking down a path until he saw a ghost.

"Who are you?", he asked.

"Do not worry. Max went inside the computer to save his sister!", said the ghost.

**Enrique's Room**

Enrique woke up after a dream.

"Just what is Max thinking?", said Enrique after his dream.

A blur goes through the sky of The Mountains Area in the computer after the camera switches back to inside the computer.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**FINISHED THIS IN 1 DAY!**

**Chapter 3: The Beginning of Max's Quest**

**Description: While above The Glacier Area, to speed up the blur, Ulrich actually makes Max and himself become one, speeding up the blur and the blur enters the first tower in The Forest Area. Max wakes up inside the tower, but not as Max, but as Ulrich. He is excited at first, but then exits the tower and enters the Forest Area of the Universe. He recognizes what will happen: There will be 8 stages and the boss will be at the end of the 8th stage to clear the level. So he starts running through the first stage and he encounters enemies, but takes them out easily. He, however, does not recognize the enemies but guesses that they were sent by the VICP. So he continues to go through the stages until he reaches the end of Stage 8. There he encounters an evil tree, making Max realize that the VICP made the worlds in the Cybernetic Universe different. But what will Enrique say about his disappearance to the other dragons? Will they try to enter the game world themselves? And will Mr. Montez find out that Mr. Shayer created the VICP? Find out next chapter!**


End file.
